Belong With Me
by ChantelVictoriaM
Summary: Troy and Sharpay have been best friends since they were 5. What happens when Sharpay starts getting feelings for Troy right when Troy gets a new girlfriend that Sharpay can't stand? Troyella Troypay
1. Chapter 1

My new story, I'm going to try to work on both of these stories at the same time. I've had this idea in my head for a while now, but I don't know how it will be written down, I have some twists in this story. Its completely different then my other story. Hope you like it.  
You belong with me

Troy and Sharpay have been best friends since they were 5. What happens when Sharpay starts getting feelings for Troy right when Troy gets a new girlfriend that Sharpay can't stand? Troyella Troypay

* * * * * * * *

"GET THE BALL!" She yelled as she jumped from her seat as the ball was rolling down the court. The game was in the second overtime with a minute left and was tied. A boy with shaggy chestnut brown hair in a white 14 uniform races down the court and grabs the ball right before the boy in a blue uniform could grab it. The boy in white then passes the ball to a dark skinned guy with a afro who was right on top of the key. The dark skinned boy then shoots a lay up making them in the lead.

The boy in the 14 uniform slaps the dark skinned boy on the back. "Great lay up Chad."

The dark skinned boy, Chad, smiles but before he could say anything, they hear a whistle meaning that the blue team had just called a time out.

The cheerleaders raced to the floor shooting "Up with the Wildcat pride, stand up with the Wildcat pride. Hey Hey Hey up. . ." The girl stands up along with the rest of the crowd and starts clapping her hand shouting along with them.

The crowd was all dressed up showing their support for their school. The girl was wearing a red and white girls basketball uniform that said 7 along with the name EVANS on the back. The girl was on the girls basketball team and was a starting varsity member since her freshman year. She was also wearing light skinny jeans that were tucked into her black boots that went halfway up her calves. She had the number 14 written on her tan left cheek, showing her support for her best friend, along with the captain of the varsity boys basketball team, Troy. She had her bleach blond hair pulled into a messy ponytail, she had light makeup on that made her light brown eyes stand out even more. The small girl next to her with glasses on, Kelsi, was wearing a red sweater with white pants on and a white hat. The girl on her other side, Martha, was wearing a East High Letterman's jacket with a white East High shirt on underneath. The two guys in front of her, were both wearing red Elvis costumes, that had a V-neck that went all the way to the middle of their stomachs. The guy with the blond hair was her twin bother Ryan, while the dark headed one was Troy's younger brother Chace. They both wore the costumes to every home game along with the girl's basketball team. Chace looks just like Troy except he is a year younger. Chace plays baseball with Ryan, he was the Troy Bolton of the baseball team.

"Hey Shar, there's your favorite person in the whole world." Martha said pointing to one of the cheerleaders who was doing a stunt.

The girl, Sharpay, laughed "Haha, yeah when pigs fly." The girl that they were talking about was Gabriella Montez. She transferred last year from some place in Arizona. Gabriella had long curly brown hair that fell to the middle of her back that was currently up in a ponytail, she had tan skin and brown eyes. Since the moment she meet Gabriella Montez it was clear to everyone that they did not like each other. No one really knew why, not even them. Gabriella was one of those girls who thought they were the greatest thing to ever happen, she always had to have attention. The upperclassmen hated her because she was such a bitch to everyone, while the lowerclassmen feared her because she was always yelling at them.

BUZZZZZ

The game was back in action, with a minute left. A guy in blue passed the ball to his teammate across the court only to get intercepted by Troy, Troy ran down the court only to get blocked by two guys in blue. Troy looked for a open man only to see no one was open.  
"Move your feet!!" The head coach of the white team, Jack Bolton, yelled.

Finally Chad manged to get free and Troy quickly passed the ball. Chad then passed the ball to another dark skinned teammate, Zeke. Zeke drippled the ball down the court, he was about to shoot but passed the ball to Troy who went to take the shot. Only to get knocked down, the crowd was all holding their breath praying that their captain would get up off the floor. After what seemed like forever, but in realty was only a few seconds, Troy got up with the help of Chad. Troy slowly walked to the free throw line to shoot his one on one shoots.

"S-I-N-K sink it Troy sink it hey" Was the only thing that was said as the ref passed the ball to Troy. Troy looked up in the stands right at the blond he's known since they were both in diapers. Sharpay stuck her tongue out while making a weird face at Troy, Troy rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face. This was the ritual they did every time Troy had a free throw. It had started at Troy's first starting Varsity game their freshman year when the game was tied and it was all up to Troy's two free throw shots to win the game. Troy had ended up missing his first shot, he had looked at Sharpay and she had given him a funny face. Showing Troy that it was just a game and he needed to relax to make his shots. He had made the next shot winning the game!

Troy looked at the basket and bent his knees a little and let go of the ball at just the right time making the ball go in with nothing but net. Chad pumped his fist in the air as he stepped forward and high fived Troy. The ref blew his whistle and passed the ball to Troy again. Troy looked at the guy next to him who was wearing a blue uniform and was glaring at him, Troy gave him one of his signature smiles and shot the ball making it in. The guy in blue grabbed the ball and chucked it down the court trying to make it in before the buzzer rung.

BUZZZZZZ

The crowd went wild, they had just won against their long time rivals the West High Knights. Everyone ran to the court to congraduate the team, Troy felt someone hug him from behind he turned around to find Sharpay smiling as big as she could. Troy grabbed her around the waist and picked her up spinning her around. Sharpay laughed while holding on tight to his neck.

"You did amazing tonight!" Sharpay said as soon as Troy set her down, but they kept their arms around each other.

"Thanks. You better follow in my lead Friday when you verse these guys" Troy said nodding his head towards the West High crowd that was all angry leaving.

"Of course I will. I'll even do it better to." Sharpay said starting to laugh when Troy gave her a fake hurt look.

"Shar, you kill me" Troy said putting his hands over his heart. Sharpay just smiled and pulled Troy to her for another hug.


	2. This Can't Be Happening To Me

BEEP!!

I grabbed the popcorn from the microwave and poured it into one of the three bowls I had on the counter, it was after the game and the gang had all came over to my house to celebrate. I walked into my room to see Troy and Chad on my bed settling something with a thumb war, Kelsi and Martha were setting on the end of my bed looking through a teen magazine.

"What are they fighting over now?" I asked putting a bowl between the girls and one by Chad and by Troy.

"To see who gets to pick out the movie." Martha said not looking up from the magazine.

"YES!!" Chad yelled getting up and racing downstairs. I looked over at Troy to see him roll his eyes and lean back on my headboard.

"I let him win." He said patting the spot between his legs. I crawled up onto the bed and settled myself between Troy's legs. Troy kissed my neck and put the popcorn in my lap. I looked at Martha and Kelsi to see them giving each other a secret smile. Before I could ask what was up, Chad came back in with a DVD in his hands.

"What'd you pick?" Kelsi asked putting the magazine on the floor and getting comfy.

"Only the best movie in the world." Chad said as the main menu came on for _Friday the 13__th_(the new one)

"If I tell you something you can't get mad at me. Okay?" Troy whispered in my ear about halfway through the movie. I turned my torso towards Troy and nodded my head. "After the game . . . Before I met you at my truck. . . I . . . umm." Troy took a deep breath and said the words that made my heart stop. "I asked Gabriella out for after school tomorrow." Troy finished looking into my eyes. It was at that moment that I realized I was jealous of Gabriella. I never hated her, I was just jealous that Troy liked her and not me. OMG I like my best friend as more than a friend. Tears threaten to fall as I looked into Troy's eyes. "Shar?"

"That's, that's great Troy." I said trying to blink back my tears.

"So you're not mad at me?" Troy said smiling. I shook my head and turned back to the movie feeling Troy tighten his arms around me.

X~X~X~X

I can't stand it anymore! I was at the lunch table Friday, watching Troy and Gabriella being all lovely dovey. Yes, Troy and Her were now going out, can you believe it? I can't! Every time Troy talks about her or I see them together I just want to break down crying.

Troy whispered something in Gabriella's ear before kissing her. Okay that's it I can't handle this! I got up from the table and raced out of the lunch room. I ran into the bathroom and looked under all of the stalls, after seeing that no one was in here. I finally let the tears fall.

I just don't understand. What does she have that I don't? I stared at myself in the mirror, trying to think of what Troy saw in her. Yes, she was a cheerleader, but I was a basketball player. I played the sport Troy loved. Shouldn't that count as something? Maybe it was because she was a brunette but, don't guys like blondes? I don't understand!

Then it hit me, it was because she was so skinny. She was at least a size 4. I looked into the mirror and saw how much bigger I was then her, I pulled my shirt up and saw all the extra skin I had. I knew that had to be the reason. I needed to lose weight and fast, but how?

I turned around to grab my purse that I had dropped on my way in, and saw what I needed to do. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. Something just popped inside of me, causing me to walk into the stall, and get down on my knees. I couldn't think straight, all I saw was how much bigger I was then Gabriella, and how much Troy liked her. With tears running down my face I stuck my finger down my throat and threw up. After I repeated the process three times, I finally realized what I was doing. I was making myself throw up. What was happening to me?


End file.
